I Love You, But Maybe You Didn't Need to Know That―Yet
by chocouball
Summary: [One Shoot] Kim Mingyu yang kelewatan sabar. Dan Jihoon, being Jihoon, oblivious as ever. [JiGyu/HoonGyu] [Kim Mingyu x Lee Jihoon] [a Seventeen fanfiction]
**Title**

I Love You, But Maybe You Didn't Need to Know That―Yet

 **Author**

Uhm―me?

 **Lenght**

4300+

 **Rate**

T

 **Cast**

Kim Mingyu, Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, minor Jeon Wonwoo

 **Pairing(s)**

Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon with a little but not so little hint of Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon.

 **Genre**

Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Humor, Drama

 **Warning(s)**

This is YAOI!, typo anywhere, Mingyu indeed is the most patient man i ever made him, also one sided love!Mingyu and oblivious!Jihoon.

 **Disclaimer**

All Cast belong to himself. Beside the story line, i own nothing.

Oh―Kim Mingyu is definitely mine!

 **Summary**

Kim Mingyu yang kelewatan sabar. Dan Jihoon, being Jihoon, oblivious as ever.

.

.

 _Hey, you, come over and let me embrace you._

 _I know that i am causing you pain too._

 _But remember if you need to cry,_

 _I am here to wipe your eyes._

 _Tonight before you fall asleep._

 _I run my thumb across your cheeks._

 _Cry, cause i am here to wipe your eyes._

.

.

Klik _line_.

 _No messages_.

Klik _kakaotalk_.

 _No messages_.

Klik _WhatsApp_.

 _Still no messages_.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya.

"Masih tetap tidak ada pesan?"

Jihoon mendongak dan menggeleng. Mingyu menghela nafasnya dari seberang meja. Pemuda kelebihan kalsium itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya.

"Putuskan saja."

Jihoon tertawa. "Tidak akan."

Mingyu melirik sebal. "Tapi dia suka sekali menghilang seperti itu."

"Mungkin dia sibuk," Jihoon memainkan sedotan di gelas jusnya dan tertawa miris dalam hati.

 _Sibuk bersama yang lain_.

Kalimat yang tergantung di ujung lidahnya, Mingyu lebih dari mengerti meski Jihoon tidak mengucapkannya.

.

.

Semua bermula sejak dua bulan lalu, pada hari minggu malam yang tenang dan damai, bulan Juni yang cerah. Saat Mingyu sedang sibuk merangkai essay dan pintu kamar mereka―Mingyu dan Jihoon, menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan si mungil Jihoon, dengan raut wajah hampa, melontarkan dua kata yang membuat dunianya runtuh seketika.

"Dia selingkuh."

Mingyu berhenti mencoba menulis rentetan penyelesaian masalah yang diminta dosennya. Ia menoleh. "Ya?"

Jihoon menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong dan Mingyu tahu dia harus sesegera mungkin memeluk pemuda mungil itu.

Jadi, Mingyu bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah mendekati Jihoon, lalu memeluknya erat begitu Jihoon berada dalam jangkauan lengannya.

"Dia selingkuh."

Suaranya terdengar monoton tapi Mingyu tahu rasa sakit yang tersimpan di baliknya.

"Begitu."

Jihoon tidak perlu kata-kata semacam, ' _sudah kubilang, kan_?' dan yang sejenisnya. Pemuda mungil itu hanya butuh untuk didengarkan, dan dipegang erat-erat.

"Aku melihatnya dengan kedua mataku sendiri, Mingu."

Mingyu berdengung. "Hm," sebelah tangannya sudah mulai melakukan tugasnya, mengelus punggung rapuh itu dengan lembut, mencoba mengusir segala kerisauan yang terpendam di baliknya.

"Mingu, dia selingkuh. Dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

Suaranya pecah.

Dan Mingyu juga merasa hatinya pecah berantakan mendengarkannya.

"Hei, kau di sini, bersamaku. Kau pasti baik-baik saja."

Jihoon sudah mulai terisak sekarang.

Dan Mingyu dilema, haruskah dia senang karena pada akhirnya _mungkin_ Jihoon akan meninggalkan Soonyoung, atau ikut merasa sedih karena Jihoonnya terluka begitu parahnya?

"Mingu,"

Mingyu masih setia mengelus punggung Jihoon. "Hm?"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Tidak."

 _Mingyu bahkan langsung menjawabnya tanpa ragu, tidak perlu berpikir_.

.

.

 _Suatu hari, masih di bulan Juni._

"Mingu!"

Mingyu menguap lebar. Dia baru saja bangun dan masih dalam proses mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya yang terbang berjalan-jalan. Ia mengucek kedua matanya dan bergumam, "Ya?"

Lalu tiba-tiba ranjangnya berguncang.

Si mungil memutuskan naik ke ranjang dan kini berpendapat melompat-lompat di sisi Mingyu merupakan ide terbaik.

"Soonyoung bilang yang kemarin itu kakak perempuannya!"

Mingyu merasa ia salah dengar.

 _Soonyoung yang semalam membuat si mungil menangis itu?_

"Jadi katanya aku salah paham."

Mingyu menangkap kedua kaki Jihoon dan menariknya jatuh. Ia membawa pemuda mungil itu ke dadanya dan menatapnya dengan alis berkerut.

"Soonyoung?"

Jihoon menatap Mingyu tanpa berkedip. "Uh―huh."

"Soonyoung yang semalam membuatmu menangis?"

Sesaat kedua pipi Jihoon memerah. "Iya," katanya dengan suara merajuk.

Mingu tertawa.

 _Baiklah, kalau laki-laki itu bilang begitu_.

"Syukurlah."

Jihoon mengangguk dan memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Mingyu. "Aku merasa bodoh menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan."

Mingyu tertawa miris. "Ya, kau memang bodoh."

 _Bodoh sekali, Jihoon-a._

.

.

 _Suatu sabtu. Masih di bulan Juni_.

"Mingu?"

Mingyu menoleh dari kegiatannya mengobrol dengan Wonwoo. "Ya?"

Jihoon, pemuda mungil teman sekamarnya itu memunculkan kepalanya malu-malu dari balik pintu kamar Wonwoo.

"Kau sibuk?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dan essay mereka yang tergeletak di atas ranjang bergantian. "Sekarang?"

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya―kebiasaan saat ia merasa ingin sesuatu tapi tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. "Umm, nanti malam?"

Mingyu tertawa kecil. "Kurasa tidak. Ada apa?"

Ekspresi wajah Jihoon berubah cerah dan Mingyu merasa semangatnya yang hilang karena pening memikirkan essay kembali membara karenanya.

Jihoon melambaikan dua buah tiket di tangannya. "Mau nonton bersamaku?"

Mingyu mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Soonyoung tidak―"

 _Ah, lelaki itu lagi_.

Mingyu melempar senyum kecil dan memotong cepat. "Aku tahu, Jihoon- _ie_ , tunggu saja aku di kamar, oke? Aku akan menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin."

Jihoon mengangguk lalu melempar senyum kecil dan tidak lama kemudian kepalanya yang manis―karena rambutnya diwarnai ungu lembut menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Soonyoung eh?"'

Mingyu melempar Wonwoo dengan penggaris. "Berisik."

Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya. "Soonyoung yang _itu_?"

Mingyu menghela nafas. "Iya, _hyung_. Soonyoung yang _itu_."

"Lalu?"

Mingyu menatap deretan buku-buku di kamar Wonwoo dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu, _lovebirds_."

Wonwoo tersenyum penuh makna. "Dan kau mencintai satu dari _lovebirds_ itu. Iya?"

Mingyu tidak menjawabnya dan memilih sibuk kembali dengan essay mereka.

Wonwoo menyeringai. "Dan kalau aku tidak salah tebak, yang kau cintai yang barusan mengajakmu menonton film?"

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas.

 _Tentu saja. Mana mungkin dia mencintai yang satunya, kan?_

.

.

 _Sabtu malam, masih di bulan Juni_.

Jihoon duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan kaki terlipat ke dalam dada. Pipinya ia gembungkan sedemikian rupa. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding dan menghela nafas.

Mingyu lama sekali dan semakin menit yang terlewat, meningkatkan rasa cemas yang dirasakan Jihoon.

 _Apakah pemuda kelebihan kalsium itu lupa dengan janji menontonnya_?

Jihoon kembali menghela nafasnya.

 _Mungkin Mingyu memang lupa_.

"Jihoon!"

Jihoon mendongak dan di sana dia, Mingyu, dengan raut wajah khawatir, menghampirinya setelah mendobrak pintu kamar mereka. Jihoon hanya tertawa. Padahal Mingyu bisa masuk dengan damai tanpa perlu mendobrak.

"Maafkan aku! Wonwoo _hyung_ memutuskan mengerjakan ulang essay kami dan ugh―"

Jihoon tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menyingkirkan anak rambut yang jatuh menutupi mata Mingyu, "Tidak masalah, Mingu."

Mingyu melemparkan tasnya ke ujung ranjang dan melepas sweater yang dikenakannya. "Baiklah," katanya lega. "Biarkan aku membersihkan badan sebentar, dan setelahnya, kita bisa pergi menonton film yang kau suka."

Pekikan senang Jihoon mengiringi langkah kaki Mingyu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

"Jihoon- _ie_ , kau mau apa? Cola? Susu? Atau air putih saja?"

Jihoon menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Mingyu sebelum bergumam mantap, "Cola."

Mereka masih berada di luar. Film masih setengah jam lagi dan mereka berdua masih punya waktu untuk beredar mencari camilan.

"Popcorn?"

"Bisa kau dapatkan waffle untukku?"

"Jihoon―waffle?"

"Umm―ya? Kau keberatan?"

Mingyu tertawa. "Mana mungkin. Tunggu di sini, Jihoon- _ie_ , jangan kemana-mana, oke?"

Jihoon mengangguk dan Mingyu harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengacak surai lembut pemuda mungil itu.

Jihoon menatap punggung Mingyu menjauh sebentar dan memilih untuk melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar setelahnya. Senyum terbit di wajahnya saat ia melihat punggung seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Soonyoung?"

Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh. Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya saat sadar Soonyoung tidak sendirian. Pemuda itu bersama dengan seorang perempuan. Dan sebelah lengan Soonyoung memeluk pinggang perempuan itu mesra.

Beberapa kali mereka terlihat saling berbisik manja.

Dan Jihoon tidak tahan lagi.

Soonyoung bilang padanya tidak bisa menemaninya menonton karena sedang mengerjakan proyek bersama dengan teman.

Lalu apa yang pemuda itu lakukan di sini? Bersama seorang perempuan?

"Jihoon?"

Jihoon menoleh dan mendapati Mingyu menatapnya khawatir.

"Um―ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat seperti habis melihat hantu, Jihoon."

Saat balas Jihoon menatapnya dengan mata memerah, Mingyu refleks meletakkan camilan mereka dan memeluk pemuda mungil itu.

"Hei―ada apa?"

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Soonyoung?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

 _Jadi benar Soonyoung_.

Mingyu mempererat pelukannya dan membiarkan Jihoon menangis di dadanya.

"Sudah. Tidak apa."

Jihoon hanya mengangguk.

"Masih mau menonton?"

Jihoon menggeleng. Pemuda mungil itu mendongak dan mengusap airmata dari pipinya. "Aku mau pulang."

Mingyu menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau kau ingin pulang, Jihoon- _ie_."

Jihoon menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah.

Mingyu tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, Jihoon, kita bisa menonton ulang Harry Potter di kamar nanti."

.

.

"Mingu?"

Mingyu menoleh. "Hm?"

Jihoon berdiri dengan ponsel di genggaman tangannya. Rasanya Mingyu tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Jihoon.

"Aku salah paham."

Mingyu menghela nafasnya. "Kali ini siapa yang dia bawa?"

Jihoon tersenyum lebar. "Sepupunya!"

"Lagi?"

Jihoon mengangguk angguk.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Sungguh. Mau sampai kapan Jihoon seperti ini?

"Mingu?"

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih."

Mau tidak mau, Mingyu tersenyum. "Apapun untukmu, Jihoon- _ie_ , apapun."

Saat Jihoon menatapnya dengan senyum yang menerbitkan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya, Mingyu merasa rasa amarahnya hari ini menguap sudah.

.

.

 _Tuesday, August 19th 20xx_

" _Mingyu?_ "

Mingyu mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan membiarkan otaknya berpikir sejenak. Suara siapa yang menyapanya dari seberang sambungan telepon.

"Umm―ya?"

" _Ini aku, Seungcheol_."

Mingyu menguap. _Ah, sunbae mereka di kelas musik_. Ia melirik jam beker di atas meja belajar dan mendengus. Jam setengah dua belas malam. "Iya, _hyung_? ada apa?"

" _Jihoon_ ―"

Pendengaran Mingyu langsung menajam. Ia memotong cepat, "Ada apa dengan Jihoon- _ie_?"

Terdengar kekehan dari seberang. Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya.

" _Jihoon datang ke bar_ ―"

"Bar?" Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya.

"― _dan tampaknya dia sedang stress berat. Joshua memberinya satu gelas beer_ ―"

Oke, Mingyu merasa salah mendengar. "BEER?"

"― _dan setelah menghabiskannya, dia mabuk_ ―"

Mingyu menatap layar ponselnya tidak percaya.

"JELAS SAJA DIA MABUK!"

Mingyu menyambar hoodienya dan setengah berlari keluar dari kamar mereka.

"― _dan ugh, kupingku, bisakah kau kemari dan menjemputnya_?"

Mingyu berlari menyusuri koridor dormitory kampus sekarang. "Sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai, jaga Jihoon baik-baik, dan _hyung_ ―tolong, buang gelas beer dari tangan Jihoon- _ie_."

" _O_ ―"

 _Klik_.

.

.

Tidak sampai setengah jam, Mingyu sudah mendapatkan Jihoon di punggungnya. Meracau seperti selayaknya orang mabuk yang biasanya, dan memeluk lehernya erat-erat.

"Dia brengsek."

"Hm."

"Dia brengsek. benarkan― _hik_ ―Mingu?"

Mingyu menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk. "Yep."

"Dia mencium pipi perempuan itu― _hiks_ ―di depan mataku, Mingu. Di depan mataku!"

"Benarkah?"

Jihoon mengangguk angguk seperti burung kakak tua di punggung Mingyu.

"Jihoon- _ie_ ,"

"Mingu―"

"Jangan banyak bergerak. Aku tidak mau kau terjatuh."

"―bintang itu kenapa terasa dekat dan begitu terang?"

Mingyu menatap ke arah tangan Jihoon menunjuk dan mendengus. "Itu lampu taman, Jihoon-a."

"Ah― _hik_ ―lampu taman ter― _hik_ ―nyata. Rasanya semuanya begitu kabur― _hik_."

"Kau mabuk parah sekali kalau sampai pandanganmu mengabur begitu, Jihoon."

"Ya...mabuk parah― _hik_."

Mingyu hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Min―gu?"

Mingyu berdehem. Sesaat, Jihoon terdengar sudah sadar.

"Kau―tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

Mingyu tertawa kecil. Ia menoleh dan berhadapan langsung dengan Jihoon yang menatapnya dengan kedua mata dilebarkan.

"Tentu saja tidak," katanya lembut.

Begitu Jihoon terlihat puas, Mingyu kembali menghadap depan, memperhatikan jalanan.

"Mingu?"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mingyu berhenti bergerak.

"Benarkah?"

Suara dengungan Jihoon terdengar.

Mingyu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan tersenyum. "Senang mendengarnya, Jihoon."

"Tentu saja, Minguuu! Kau mingukuuu― _hik_."

Mingyu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan membiarkan pemuda mungil itu meracau di punggungnya di sepanjang perjalan pulang mereka.

.

.

"Mingu?"

Mingu berhenti mengepel dan mendongak menatap pemuda mungil itu. Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya merasa bersalah. Baru saja ia memuntahkan isi perutnya, tepat saat Mingyu memaksanya berganti pakaian.

"Iya?"

"Maafkan aku."

Mingyu menghela nafasnya dan melempar kain lapnya ke sudut ruangan. Ia berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Jihoon di sisi ranjang.

Mingyu menatap kedua pipi Jihoon yang memerah karena mabuk dan mengelusnya lembut.

 _Manis_.

Hanya Tuhan dan Mingyu yang tahu betapa Mingyu menyukai Jihoon yang sedang mabuk.

Jihoon yang sedang mabuk, akan mengoceh tidak jelas. Adorable sekali.

"Mingu?"

Jihoon yang sedang mabuk, mudah sekali menangis. Meski tidak ada seorangpun yang berniat membuatnya menangis. Lucu sekali.

"Mingu? Ada apa?"

Dan Jihoon yang sadar besok paginya, tidak akan ingat apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya saat ia mabuk.

Karena itu, saat Jihoon mendongak menatapnya dengan kedua pipi bersemu merah, Mingyu menciumnya. Dalam.

Dan ketika Jihoon mulai membalas lumatan yang diberikannya, Mingyu tahu dia jatuh semakin dalam pada pemuda mungil itu. Mingyu jatuh, dan dia juga tahu, dia tidak akan pernah bisa kembali.

Ciuman itu tidaklah semanis pemikirannya.

Ada bau muntahan. Dan bibir Jihoon terlalu kering karena alkohol.

Tapi Mingyu tidak peduli.

Baginya, ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan dia menyukainya.

Malam itu, di kamar nomor 401 dormitory kampus, ketika Jihoon bergelung mendengkur dan tersimpan aman di dalam lingkaran lengannya, _Jihoon adalah miliknya seorang_.

.

.

Mingyu menatap langit-langit kamar mereka berdua selama satu jam ini sejak ia terbangun. Jihoon masih mendengkur aman berada di dalam lingkaran lengannya. Tertidur dengan kedua kaki menekuk di depan dada, kepala tersembunyi nyaman di antara ceruk leher Mingyu sementara Mingyu mengusap puncak kepalanya.

Terlihat rapuh.

Dan Tuhan tahu betapa Mingyu ingin sekali melindungi pemuda mungil ini dari kerasnya kehidupan.

Menyembunyikannya dari kejamnya dunia.

"Ngg,"

Oh. Si mungil bangun.

Mingyu menunduk dan memperhatikan bagaimana kelopak mata Jihoon bergerak. Bagaimana bulu matanya yang lembut bergerak seirama dengan terbukanya kedua manik mata Jihoon.

"Hei,"

Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya polos dan Mingyu harus menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan menyerangnya dengan cubitan.

Jihoon lucu sekali.

"Pagi, Mingu."

Mingyu terkekeh. "Pagi, mungil."

Kurva bibir Jihoon melengkung naik. Tanpa sadar, ia semakin menelusupkan kepala ke dada Mingyu.

"Aku tidak sakit kepala. Apa kau memaksaku minum air semalam?"

Mingyu masih betah mengusap puncak kepala Jihoon. "Ya,"

"Terimakasih."

Mingyu hanya berdengung meresponnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu selama aku mabuk?"

Gerakan usapan tangan Mingyu terhenti sejenak. Ia tergoda sekali untuk memberitahu Jihoon. "Tidak," tapi dia tidak akan memberitahunya rahasia yang hanya Mingyu, Tuhan, dan Jihoon yang sedang mabuk yang tahu.

Jihoon mendongak. "Benarkah?"

Mingyu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Selain kau menangis dan meracau? Tidak."

 _Selain kita berciuman dan kau sama sekali tidak ingat_?

Jihoon mengangguk puas. Ia memejamkan matanya dan kembali menelusupkan kepala. "Kurasa aku ingin tidur lagi, Mingu."

Mingyu kembali berdengung. "Tidurlah."

Seiring dengan Jihoon kembali ke alam mimpinya, Mingyu menghela nafas.

Setelah memastikan pemuda mungilnya tidur, Mingyu mengecup keningnya dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

" _Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu, Jihoon_ -a."

.

.

"Kau terlihat bahagia."

Mereka berdua sedang melakukan perjalanan kecil menuju perpustakaan kota. Jihoon butuh beberapa referensi untuk tugasnya dan karena Mingyu menganggur, pemuda jangkung itu menurut saja ketika Jihoon menyeretnya keluar dorm.

Dan selama perjalanan mereka yang damai, Jihoon terus menerus melihat ponselnya sembari tersenyum kecil. Bukan Mingyu tidak tahu alasannya, tapi―tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

"Soonyoung bilang yang semalam aku salah paham."

Lalu mendadak mood Mingyu menurun drastis. " _Lagi_?" tanyanya sinis.

Jihoon tidak tampak terganggu. Ia memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Mingyu.

"Lihat?"

Mingyu menatapnya setengah hati. Dan memicingkan mata saat melihat kalimat demi kalimat yang ditulis Soonyoung untuk Jihoon.

 _Sender: Soonyoung-ie_

 _Jihoon, ini salah paham._

 _Kau tahu, Minah itu sepupuku._

 _Kau lupa aku sudah bilang padamu kalau sepupuku dari Mokpo akan datang minggu ini?_

 _Jangan marah lagi._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Jihoon._

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Jihoon. "Serius, Jihoon, sampai kapan kau akan terus mempercayai Soonyoung?"

Jihoon tersenyum kecil. "Entahlah, Mingu."

"Dia jelas-jelas menyelingkuhimu, Jihoon."

"Dia bilang itu sepupunya, Mingu, jangan menuduhnya penyelingkuh."

Mingyu menatap Jihoon sengit. "Ohya? Dia punya banyak sekali sepupu kalau begitu, Jihoon," sindirnya.

Tapi tampaknya Jihoon sama sekali tidak merasa tersindir karena pemuda mungil itu tersenyum, "Kurasa. Kalau kuhitung, sejauh ini sepupunya ada lima, Mingu."

Mingyu menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Lagipula Soonyoung tidak mesra-mesra sekali kan dengan sepupunya."

Mingyu memicingkan matanya. "Tidak mesra? Semalam kalau tidak salah kau bilang padaku Soonyoung mencium wanita itu di pipi!"

Jihoon merengut. "Memangnya mencium sepupumu sendiri di pipi tidak diperbolehkan?"

Mingyu mendecih. "Terserah kau saja." Lalu pemuda jangkung itu berjalan begitu saja. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang berusaha mensejajarkan langkah mereka dengan susah payah.

"Minguuu, jangan marah begitu."

"Aku tidak marah."

"Jangan berjalan cepat-cepat."

"Salahkan kakimu yang pendek."

"Ya!"

Mingyu menghela nafasnya dan berhenti tiba-tiba, menyebabkan Jihoon menubruk punggung pemuda itu.

"Min―"

Mingyu berbalik dan menatap Jihoon dengan raut wajah bersalah. "Dengar, aku minta maaf."

Jihoon terdiam.

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya dan kembali menghela nafasnya. "Aku menyayangimu, Jihoon, aku hanya tidak ingin kau kembali terluka."

Jihoon tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu kau menyayangiku, Mingu! Kau tahu, aku juga menyayangi diriku!"

"Jihoon, aku―"

"―serius. Oke, aku tahu, aku paham. Terimakasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkan aku, Mingu, kau benar-benar teman yang baik!"

Mingyu tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Jihoon menyeretnya menuju perpustakaan kota.

 _Teman yang baik tidak akan mencintaimu sebegini besar, Jihoon_.

.

.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya Wonwoo _hyung_ ternyata tidak begitu seram."

Jihoon berdengung sembari memilih beberapa buku untuk tugasnya. "Oh ya?"

Mingyu mengangguk. "Ya, sebenarnya dia sangat baik malah."

Jihoon terkekeh.

"Di hari pertama aku mengunjungi kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas, dia membelikanku jjangmyeon!"

"Baik sekali―"

Mingyu tertawa. "Aku heran kenapa anak-anak menjauhinya."

Jihoon hanya berdengung.

"Padahal ketika Wonwoo _hyung_ tertawa, astaga, imej seram langsung menghilang dari wajahnya. Kau harus melihatnya saat dia mentertawakanku, Jihoon- _ie_ ―"

Mingyu berhenti berbicara saat dirasanya Jihoon tak lagi meresponnya.

"―Jihoon?" ia menatap Jihoon dan mengerutkan keningnya heran.

Pemuda mungil itu tidak lagi menatapnya dan mendengarkannya berbicara. Alih-alih, memperhatikan sesuatu di ujung sana.

Mingyu memperhatikan arah pandangan Jihoon dan merasa jantungnya berhenti mendadak. itu―

"Soonyoung?"

―Soonyoung. Dan seorang perempuan. Sedang berciuman sampai beradu lidah.

Yang dipanggil menghentikan ciumannya kaget.

"Jihoon?"

Mingyu kembali menatap Jihoon dan menggigit bibirnya saat melihat setetes air mata jatuh di sudut mata pemuda mungil itu.

"Apa kau mencium semua sepupumu seperti itu, Soonyoung?"

"Ji―"

"Sepupu?" kali ini si perempuan yang bertanya.

Jihoon mengusap airmatanya. "Kau bukan sepupu Soonyoung?"

Si perempuan menggeleng pelan.

Lalu Jihoon tertawa. "Lucu sekali, karena menurut Soonyoung, seperti yang ia tuliskan padaku di sini," ia mengacungkan ponselnya, " _Minah itu sepupuku._ "

Dan seperti drama murahan yang sering Mingyu tonton saat menanti kelas di lobi kampus, Soonyoung juga mendapatkan sebuah tamparan di pipi kirinya. Dari perempuan yang baru saja beradu mulut dengannya―namun kini berbalik badan meninggalkannya.

Mingyu tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Kita berakhir, Soonyoung."

Suara yang dikeluarkan Jihoon tidak bernada.

"Ji―"

Jihoon tidak mau mendengarnya. Pemuda kecil itu berbalik badan dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya dan membiarkan Jihoon berlalu. Pemuda mungil itu butuh waktu sendiri. Dan Mingyu memahaminya. Ia memilih menatap Soonyoung.

Tidak, Mingyu tidak akan meninjunya.

Atau mengajaknya berkelahi.

Amarahnya tidak begitu penting dibandingkan perasaan Jihoon _nya_ yang sekarang entah berada di mana meluapkan isi hatinya.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau tidak mencintainya, kau bisa melepasnya sejak lama, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung tidak menjawab. lebih memilih mengusap pipinya.

Jadi Mingyu meninggalkannya.

.

.

Mingyu tidak tahu waktu limabelas menit yang diberikannya cukup atau tidak tapi dia tidak peduli. Ia melangkah memasuki toilet dan menghela nafas saat menemukan Jihoon, dengan kaki terlipat ke dalam dada duduk di pojok, dengan kepala tersembunyi di antara dada dan kakinya.

"Kau baik?"

Jihoon mengangguk. ia masih menelusupkan kepalanya di antara lipatan kakinya. "Maafkan aku."

Suaranya terdengar begitu menyedihkan dan Mingyu merasa jantungnya mencelos. "Tidak apa."

Jihoon mendongak dan menatap Mingyu dengan kedua matanya yang merah. "Kenapa aku tidak mendengarkanmu, Mingu?"

Mingyu tersenyum lembut. Dan duduk di sebelah Jihoon. "Kau hanya sedang terlalu cinta. Kau tentu saja tidak akan pernah mendengarkanku."

Jihoon membersit hidungnya dan memutuskan memeluk Mingyu.

"Kau tahu? Kurasa aku tidak lagi mencintainya, Mingu."

Mingyu tidak menjawabnya. Ia memilih mengelus punggung Jihoon dan mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon.

"Aku membencinya, Mingu."

"Hm."

"Aku sangat membencinya."

"Oke."

"Aku ingin memukulnya dengan gitar."

"Jangan."

"Kenapa?"

"Gitar itu pemberianku dan aku tidak ingin kau merusaknya hanya untuk pembalasan dendam."

"Oke― _hiks_ ―huweeeeeeeeee."

"Kenapa kau malah menangis lagi?!"

.

.

 _Yesterday's morning, September 20xx_.

"Jihoon―"

Jihoon mendongak dan memaksakan senyum kecil terbit dari sudut bibirnya saat melihat pemuda yang sungguh sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya berdiri di dekat mejanya di kantin. "Hai, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung menatap bangku di sebelah Jihoon lama sebelum berdehem. "Boleh aku duduk di sana?"

Sesaat, Jihoon menatap Soonyoung skeptis.

Dia ragu.

Bagaimana kalau ketika dia mengiyakan Soonyoung duduk di sebelahnya― _dia juga mengiyakan Soonyoung masuk kembali ke dalam hatinya_?

"Ya."

Jihoon bahkan terkejut dengan kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tanpa sadar barusan.

 _Bodoh_.

"Apa kabarmu?"

Jihoon menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus. Alih-alih, dia menunduk dan menatap ujung kedua sepatunya. "Baik."

"Syukurlah."

Jihoon bahkan bisa merasakan kelegaan di dalam suara Soonyoung.

"Jihoon―"

"Kenapa?"

"―apanya―"

Jihoon mendongak dan memutuskan menatap kedua manik mata Soonyoung untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak terakhir kali mereka bertatap muka.

"Kenapa kau begitu tega melakukan itu, Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung terlihat memejamkan mata. Lalu menghela nafas. Sesaat, dia tampak terlihat jauh lebih tua dari umurnya yang seharusnya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti."

Lalu tiba-tba Jihoon merasa marah.

 _Tentu saja dia tidak akan pernah mengerti apa untungnya mengkhianati perasaan orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu_.

"Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu, Jihoon."

 _Dan lima wanita lainnya_ , tambah Jihoon dalam hati.

"Hanya saja―"

Jihoon menatap tali sepatunya dan berpikir, _kotor sekali_.

"―kau tahu, aku tidak begitu percaya pada cinta. Ayah dan ibuku, umm, mereka bercerai, Jihoon―"

Jihoon menghitung jumlah bintik hitam yang menghiasi sepatunya, _oh, ada tujuh belas_.

"―tapi kau berbeda. Kau tahu, aku merasa ada bagian dari diriku yang hilang, ikut terbawa bersamamu malam itu. Saat kau pergi keluar dari perpustakaan kota―"

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya dan memilih menghitung jumlah meja di kantin, _ada dua puluh delapan_. Lalu beralih menghitung jumlah kursi, _ada seratus dua_ ―

"―Jihoon, aku ingin kau kembali."

― _belas. Eh_?

Jihoon mendongak menatap Soonyoung sekarang. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau kembali. Padaku, Jihoon."

"Aku―"

Soonyoung tersenyum. Dan seketika Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tidak mau terjebak lagi.

"Kau bisa memikirkannya, Jihoon. Tidak perlu terburu-buru."

"Aku―sejujurnya aku tidak tahu, Soonyoung."

"Maka dari itu, kubilang, kau bisa memikirkannya, Jihoon- _ie_."

Jihoon menghela nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya. ia tidak membukanya saat Soonyoung berdiri, masih tidak membukanya juga saat Sonyoung menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Ketika Soonyoung sudah jauh di depan, Jihoon membuka matanya dan menatap punggung tegap Soonyoung dari belakang, dia tahu sebagian dari dirinya juga ikut pergi bersama pemuda itu.

 _Jihoon masih sangat mencintai pemuda itu_.

Bahkan Mingyu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

 _Dari tempat duduknya di hadapan Jihoon sejak tadi_.

.

.

 _Today's morning, September 20xx_.

"Mingu,"

Mingyu masih sibuk merangkai kalimat di dalam otaknya.

"Mingu,"

Mingyu menatap pulpennya dan berharap suara yang sejak tadi mengganggunya mengerjakan tugas berhenti.

"Min. Gu."

Mingyu menghela nafasnya. ia mendongak dari bukunya dan Jihoon sedang menatapnya dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang dilebarkan.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

Mingyu mengerutkan kening. Pulpen ia letakkan dengan pasrah di atas bukunya.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengetukkan kelima jari jemarinya ke atas meja dengan tidak sabar. "Soonyoung. Dia sudah dalam perjalanan."

"Kemana?"

"Kemari, bodoh. Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

 _Dengar. Tapi tidak mau tahu_.

"Err―tidak. Kau tahu aku sedang berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas."

Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya.

"Dia mau menjemputku. Dia bilang ingin kembali."

 _Oh. Masih masalah yang kemarin._

"Lalu?"

Jihoon mengerutkan kening. "Lalu? Lalu menurutmu aku harus bagaimana, Mingu?"

 _Bilang tidak padanya, dan katakan kau memilih untuk pulang bersamaku, Jihoon_. _Katakan kau memilihku_.

"Kalau kau masih begitu mencintainya, ikut saja saat dia tiba, Jihoon. Dan kalian bisa kembali bersama."

"Bukan begitu."

Mingyu menghela nafasnya. ia menakup kedua pipi Jihoon dan memaksa pemuda mungil itu untuk menatap kedua matanya.

"Dengarkan aku. Terlepas dari dia selingkuh dan kalian berdua sudah berpisah sejak dua hari yang lalu―kau masih begitu mencintainya, Jihoon. Kalau kau masih mencintainya dan yakin hanya dia yang bisa membahagiakanmu, kejar dia."

"Tapi.."

"Dengarkan aku, Jihoon- _ie_. aku memang membenci dia, tapi bukan hakku untuk melarangmu pergi mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Sumber kebahagiaanmu, hanya kau sendiri yang tahu, Jihoon. Dan kalau sumber kebahagiaanmu Soonyoung, aku tidak bisa dan tidak berhak menghalanginya."

 _Meski kebahagiaanku sendiri taruhannya_.

"Dan mungkin, pulang bersamanya adalah awal yang bagus untukmu kembali mendapatkan hatinya."

Ekspresi wajah Jihoon berubah cerah dan Mingyu merasa hatinya tertusuk sembilu. Sebegitu dalamnya kah perasaan Jihoon pada Soonyoung?

"Baiklah."

Mingyu tersenyum saat dua lesung pipit yang manis timbul di kedua pipi Jihoon. Tidak apa. Selama pemuda mungilnya bahagia, Mingyu tidak apa-apa.

"Jihoon?"

Keduanya menoleh dan Mingyu spontan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari kedua pipi Jihoon. Soonyoung memandang mereka dengan dahi berkerut di pintu kafe.

"Hai, Soonyoung."

Mingyu memilih menunduk dan membereskan alat tulisnya. Dia tidak mau memandang lelaki itu. Dia tidak ingin amarahnya keluar di saat seperti ini.

Jihoon sedang ingin bahagia.

"Mingu? Selesai?"

Mingyu mengangguk. ia menyampirkan tasnya ke pundak selesai memasukkan segalanya ke dalam tas―buku, kamus, dan pulpen.

Mingyu mendongak saat merasa tarikan pada ujung hoodienya. Ia mengangkat alis.

Jihoon melempar senyum kecil. "Ayo, kita keluar bersama."

Mingyu tidak menjawab namun menurut saat Jihoon menariknya mendekati pintu. Tidak mengangkat wajah saat berpapasan dengan Soonyoung. Apalagi tersenyum. Mingyu tidak sudi.

Di luar, Jihoon menyempatkan diri berjinjit dan mencium pipi Mingyu.

 _Kemajuan_.

"Pulang hati-hati Mingu, banyak penjahat."

Mingyu tertawa kecil dan mengacak surai lembut Jihoon―mengacuhkan kehadiran Soonyoung di samping mereka.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Jihoon. Pergilah."

Saat Jihoon mengangguk kecil, Mingyu memakai tudung hoodienya dan berjalan menjauh. Tidak lupa tersenyum tulus saat Jihoon melambaikan kedua tangannya dan pergi diseret Soonyoung entah kemana―mungkin ke dalam mobilnya.

Benar-benar tulus.

Meski rasanya hatinya pecah menjadi jutaan kepingan.

Mingyu tahu ini bunuh diri namanya.

Tidak ada yang menduga selama ini, dia begitu mencintai pemuda mungil yang selalu mengisi pikirannya sehari hari. Begitu memujanya, begitu menyayanginya. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Semua orang boleh berprasangka.

Boleh menebak.

Boleh beropini.

Dan Mingyu sama sekali tidak peduli.

Selama dia bisa menjadi bayang bayang Jihoon dan menopangnya untuk selalu berdiri tegak, tidak masalah.

Asal Jihoonnya bahagia, asal Jihoonnya senang, asal Jihoonnya tidak berurai airmata.

Mingyu yakin, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jihoon untuk berpaling, menoleh, melihat bayang bayang yang menopangnya dan mengerti, siapa sesungguhnya yang benar-benar begitu mencintainya.

Dia satu kamar dengan Jihoon, dan dia punya waktu sampai akhir semesternya untuk membuat pemuda kecil itu jatuh cinta padanya. Dia punya banyak waktu untuk membuat Jihoon terpesona.

Dan Soonyoung punya banyak waktu untuk membuat kesalahan yang sama. Mingyu yakin. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu Soonyoung melakukan hal fatal, dan Jihoon akan ia dapatkan seutuhnya.

Mingyu orang yang sabar.

Dan ia selalu memastikan kesabarannya membuahkan hasil yang manis.

Tersenyum, Mingyu menatap langit mendung di atas sana.

Hari ini tidak begitu buruk, _menurutnya_.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

 **A/N:**

Oke, sebagai changlittledeer, saya minta maaf banget sebelumnya, saya menelantarkan dua fiksi saya, sebut saja Tied Ship dan Triple Trouble.

Saya sibuk banget di RL [kalo yang belum tau, saya udah semester akhir, punya pacar namanya skripsi dan skripsi ini posesif banget bruh T.T] dan eyy, kena _writer block_.

Kalo pulang ngampus bawaannya letih, lemas, lunglai, kepala pening nggak ada ide. Tapi saya pasti bakalan selesein kok.

Dan karena alasan yang sama [sibuk RL], Tied Ship dan Triple Trouble saya semi hiatusin, apdetnya agak lama. Satu bulan sekali. Kalau lagi sibuk―saya apdet sesempet saya. Atau kalo saya lagi luang, bisa dua minggu sekali. Nggak papa kan?

Saya pening mikirnya wkekek /slapped/

Dan ini saya bawain fiksi bonus karena mau sabar nungguin saya. Saya nggak bisa janjiin next apdet kapan, karena umm―saya takut php in kalian /crai sekebon/ Dan―hey! Inget nggak di seventeen project Jihoon manggil Mingyu dengan Mingu? Itu membekas sekali di ingatan saya _by the way_.

Buat reader saya yang setia banget nerror saya di twitter, di pm, makasih, udah ngingetin saya terus /laugh/

Ilopyu all /love sign/

.

.

P.S. ini kado ulangtahun rl buat pacar rp saya, si mas Minggu svtgyu6 yang ulangtahun kemaren bareng sama month anniversary, iloveyousomuch, bby. Makin dewasa ya, mas. Kurangin juteknya. Kurangin godain guanya. Gua lelah digodain melulu. Udah gua kadoin ff, maapin gakada semut semutan kek yang elu minta (jangan bdsm aku juseyo :c)

P.S.S. ini juga kado month anniversary saya dan dia svtgyu6 yang ke tiga. Semoga kita tetep bertahan sampe kapan tau, ya. Jangan bosen bosen ngomelin gua. Gua butuh diomelin. Tapi jangan dijutekin. Jangan. Atau elu gua lelepin. Dan, stop cemburuin mino. Itu orang udah gua block. Lu ngomongin dia lagi, gua lelepin beneran. Gak. Canda. Gua sayang elu muah. Dan ekhem, stop ganti chara juseyo :c gua kapelan sama elu berasa kapelan sama mabelas orang. Terus, stop manggil istrimu ini cebol T.T

P.S.S.S. maafkan gua bby, kadonya telat sekali tapi lu paham gua sibuknya kek apa kan? Anggep aja ini kado elu ulangtahun rl (happy birthday egen!), kado mensiv kita, sekaligus kado nikahan kita, ya! /winkeu

P.S.S.S.S. so, ini dipublish bertepatan dengan saya nikah sama svtgyu6 di rpw. Mohon doanya ya, saya awet sama itu mas mas jutek. Doakan, dia gak minta mpreg karena betapapun senangnya saya menulis changmin mpreg, saya belum pengen menjalani imagine mpreg T.T tapi apalah daya kalo dia minta mpreg, saya sebagai uke cuma bisa menghela nafas dan mengiyakan /ditabok/ okay, p.s-nya kepanjangan. Maafkan. Terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca sampai sini. _Arigatou_! /bow/

.

.

 **Omake**

.

.

 _Suatu hari. Suatu saat nanti_.

"Jihoon- _ie_?"

Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh. Masih sibuk mengoles mentega pada roti panggang di tangan kanannya. "Hm?"

"Ingat saat kau mabuk dan kau selalu lupa apa saja yang kau lakukan saat mabuk?"

Kali ini Jihoon menoleh. "Umm―ya?" gerakan tangannya mengoles mentega terhenti. Perhatiannya tertuju pada Mingyu sepenuhnya.

"Kuberitahu kau satu rahasia."

Satu alis Jihoon terangkat naik. "Apa?"

Mingyu berhenti mengaduk kopinya dan memilih menatap kedua manik mata Jihoon dalam. "Kita selalu berciuman saat kau mabuk dan tidak sadar."

"..."

Hening sejenak.

"Mukamu merah."

"..."

Jihoon menyipitkan matanya.

Mingyu tertawa melihatnya.

"Manis seka―ya! Jangan melemparku dengan gelas!"

"Biar saja."

"Jihoon-a! Itu gelas hadiah pernikahan kita dari Wonwoo _hyung_!"

"Aku membencimu Kim Mingyu!"

"Aww, aku juga mencintaimu, My Jihoon."

 _See? Mingyu orang yang sabar_.

.

.

 _Please don't lose your faith._

 _Don't worry cause i am here to keep you safe._

 _I promise if you let me see your face,_

 _That i won't let you down._

 _I won't let you down._

.

.

Lastly, **Mind to review?**


End file.
